Wondering
by bbok eum dalk
Summary: Kyungsoo bertaya-tanya, di antara hari liburnya yang sedikit, kenapa ia hanya menghabiskannya di dorm? / A KaiSoo fanfiction. / Dedicated for those who thinks their holiday is just a wasted. / It's romance and a little bit fluff. Pstt, it's drabble. / Hope you enjoy it ;)


" _ **Wondering"**_

.

 _For those who thinks their holiday is just a wasted._

.

.

 _Written by_ Bbok Eum Dalk

 _Hope you enjoy it, Guys!_

.

.

* * *

Waktu itu hanya sekian dari hari libur yang bisa didapatkan para anggota EXO di tengah jadwal mereka yang padat.

Melangkah perlahan ke ruang tengah, Kyungsoo menduga tidak ada _member_ yang tersisa selain dirinya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika—

"Hehehe..."

—suara tawa nyaring nan menggemaskan yang terlalu familiar itu terdengar.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak refleks ke arah gumpalan rambut yang menyembul lucu dari atas sandaran sofa.

"Ya?" Balasan kelewat ceria terlontar dengan semangat, sesuatu yang juga tidak diekspektasikan Kyungsoo.

Dengan kakinya yang mungil, Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa ke hadapan Kai, " _Apa_ yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pernyataan retoris, dan Kai tidak sudi mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Kai, _kenapa_ kau bisa berakhir di sini dan hanya memainkan ponselmu?"

Lihat, Kyungsoo bisa mengobservasi sendiri 'kan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai.

"Kai, _kapan_ kau bangun dan mulai melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini?"

 _WH question_. Apa Kyungsoo berencana jadi wartawan?

"Kai!" Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak marah. Dia memang tidak mengekspektasikan keceriaan Kai, tapi dia juga tidak berharap untuk diacuhkan.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk dengan serampangan di sebelah Kai. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut. _Merajuk._

Mengetahui kekesalan Kyungsoo, Kai menoleh ke arahnya, dengan senyum lebar— _apa-apaan dia? Sialan._

"Marah, Sayangku?" Kai menyeringai jahil. Kyungsoo benar-benar mendapatkan atensi Kai.

"Kau! Kenapa tidak pergi liburan?"

 _Lagi,_ "Pertanyaan retoris lagi, Sayang? Tentu saja karena jiwa ragaku sedang ada di sini."

Memuakkan, jawaban _cheesy_.

"Kai," Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak menghela nafas dalam. "Yang lain pergi liburan, kenapa tidak ikut mereka saja?"

Mengedikkan bahu cuek, Kai menjawab, "Aku tidak mau jalan-jalan, _Hyung_ , inginnya di _dorm_ saja."

"Hanya ingin di sini saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk seolah paham namun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tapi kalau alasanmu begitu, biasanya kau akan tidur seharian. Bukannya melakukan hal _useless_ seperti ini. Hanya duduk dan bermain ponsel, apa kau bercanda?"

"Jangan lupakan aku yang sedari tadi tertawa-tawa. Ini hal yang cukup membahagiakan kurasa." Mengedikkan bahu lagi, Kai kembali ke aktivitas awalnya.

Diacuhkan lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Kai dalam diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya acuh dan segera bangkit, "Jadi kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ini sudah siang, Kyungsoo _Hyung_." Kali ini Kai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Benarkah?"

Berarti Kyungsoo telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya hanya untuk terlelap begitu lama?

.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam Kyungsoo berlalu dari samping Kai, tapi sampai sekarang lelaki itu tidak terlihat di seluruh tempat yang bisa dijangkau pandangannya dari sofa ruang tengah.

 _Ding!_

Bel, itu suara bel dan Kai tidak salah dengar. Setahu Kai anggota grupnya tidak mau susah-susah menekan bel jika ingin masuk.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menampakkan diri di depan Kai dengan harum yang lebih menyegarkan dan kembali duduk di sisinya, "Pergi buka pintu karena aku sudah memesan pizza untuk makan siang kita." —dan mengeluarkan perintah mutlak.

Kai terpaksa berdiri, gesturnya malas-malasan sambil merengek kekanakan. Kyungsoo yang tadi punya dendam segera menendang bokong bocah itu untuk segera melaksanakan apa yang disuruhnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Kai kembali dengan sekotak pizza _big size_ di tangannya, "Tumben _hyung_ tidak masak." Dan dia mencoba berbasa-basi.

Kyungsoo segera merebut pizza itu dan membukanya kelewat cepat, "Malas, Kai. Kau tidak tahu motto hari libur, ya?"

Kai hanya tersenyum separuh dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap.

"Lapar, Sayang?" Kai mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo pelan dan tersenyum manis. Ia perlahan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Ia masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai sepotong pizza diarahkah tepat di depan mulutnya, "Aku membeli ini untuk kita berdua, Kai. Makanlah, aaaa..."

Kai dengan senang hati menggigit potongan pizza itu. "Enaknya," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tepat mengarah ke mata Kyungsoo. Hal itu menghasilkan senyuman menggemaskan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar indah saat menanyakannya. "Aku tidak memesannya dari tempat langganan kita, tapi kudengar ini oke."

Melihat raut semangat di wajah kekasihnya, Kai mana mungkin bisa menolak, "Iya, Sayang, suka sekali," kemudian mengambil kesempatan menjawili pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Tawa lucu menderai indah kemudian, "Assa!"

Kai bisa apa selain menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan itu?

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih meletakkan tubuh mereka di sofa yang sama. Tapi kali ini posisinya sedikit berbeda. _Cuddling_ , kegiatan favorit mereka.

"Kai, aku sedari tadi bertanya-tanya," Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kai.

"Hm?"

"Sebelum aku beranjak kemari aku sempat bermalas-malasan dulu di kamar."

"Bermalas-malasan yang bagaimana?" Kai bertanya lembut dengan seluruh perhatian diarahkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Yaahh... _browsing_ tidak jelas, lihat-lihat SNS."

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat _posting_ an Chanyeol dan Sehun waktu jalan-jalan ke Disneyland Jepang." Binar iri terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? _Hyung_ juga mau ke sana?"

Yang diberikan Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban adalah gelengan pelan.

"Tidak? Atau _hyung_ maunya pergi berdua denganku seperti Chanyeol _Hyung_ dan Sehun?"

Gelengan kembali diberikan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kai bingung dengan keinginan kekasihnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sedari tadi terus bertanya-tanya," Kai menatap penuh pada Kyungsoo, menanti dengan sabar apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu benak Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku hanya menghabiskan liburan di _dorm_?"

Terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya, Kai hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo; menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo lebih dalam ke dadanya alih-alih menjawab kegundahan hati pria mungil itu.

"Kaiiii," Kyungsoo merengek, suaranya sengaja ditarik-tarik imut, menginginkan balasan dari Kai.

Kekehan kembali dilontarkan pita suara Kai. Dia tidak habis pikir, hanya karena itu?

"Kai jawab, kenapa aku mau-maunya liburan di sini saja? Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan?"

" _Hyung_ sayang, kalau jalan-jalan lalu mau apa?" Balasan itu diucapkan Kai dengan nada setengah geli.

Kyungsoo melonggarkan dekapan Kai, mengerucutkan bibir imut, menjawab masih dengan nada merengek, "Mendapatkan pengalaman, apa lagi?"

Kai merasa ini semakin lucu saja, " _Hyung_ 'kan juga sudah pernah ke sana."

"Ish, tapi—"

"Apa? _Hyung_ mau _posting_ di SNS juga seperti mereka?"

"Aku tidak punya SNS, Kai menyebalkan!"

"Lalu, memangnya mau melakukan apa, kutanya?"

Hening beberapa saat. Kyungsoo sibuk menata alasan yang ingin diutarakannya pada Kai.

"Entahlah, rasanya sia-sia saja. Punya waktu luang tapi hanya malas-malasan di _dorm_. Aku bahkan sudah hapal setiap inchi tempat ini."

Saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu matanya tampak menerawang, hal itu tentu tidak luput dari pandangan Kai. Maka untuk meredakan kegelisahan Kyungsoo ia mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ bertanya-tanya apakah ini sia-sia?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Setiap persekon yang _hyung_ habiskan sedari tadi, menurut _hyung_ itu semua adalah suatu kesia-siaan?"

"Ya, Kai. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu."

Mendorong Kyungsoo pelan agar mereka bisa berada dalam posisi berhadapan, Kai berujar perlahan, lembut, dan penuh pengertian, "Setiap waktu yang telah berlalu _bukanlah kesia-siaan_ , _Hyung_. Sedari tadi, mulai _hyung_ bangun terlambat, memainkan ponsel tidak jelas, merajuk di sampingku, pergi mandi, memesan pizza, makan siang kita bersama, berpelukan, sampai _hyung_ yang menanyakan kegundahan padaku, itu semua bukanlah suatu kesia-siaan. Aku menentang perspektif _hyung_."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan serius, menunggu lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Coba _hyung_ pikirkanbaik-baik, anggap _hyung_ saat ini pergi jalan-jalan. _Hyung_ akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk tidur lebih lama, main ponsel sampai bosan, makan pizza sebagai _lunch_ , dan kehilangan kesempatan memelukku erat-erat." Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai untuk ucapannya yang terakhir. " _Hyung_ terlalu lelah dengan _schedule_ kita dan _hyung_ perlu jeda sebentar, melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari dengan normal. _Hyung butuh_ melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai lurus ke matanya. Melihat dengan jelas perhatian yang dicurahkan lelaki itu.

" _Hyung_ butuh istirahat, oke?" Kai mepertegas kesungguhannya.

Kyungsoo _masih_ menatapnya. Menemukan kepedulian yang nyata dari Kai. Dai tidak main-main tentang ini.

"Itu oke?" Kai meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo menjawab patuh, " _Ya_."

Maka Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pelan. "Sudah paham, Sayangku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menggemaskan di sana.

Kai mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Kyungsoo halus, "Aku sayang _hyung_ dan hal itu bukanlah suatu kesia-siaan, _ya_ _Hyung_?"

" _Ya_ , aku juga menyayangimu, Kai."

Dan satu ciuman lembut yang diberikan Kai di kening Kyungsoo melenyapkan segala kegundahan Kyungsoo.

.

 _ **End**_

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh, aku sebenarnya kurang suka _drabble_ , ini terlalu singkat. Tapi aku _terlalu merindukan_ KaiSoo, bagaimana ini?

.

 _Really appreciate all your responses to this story._

 _Thank you for reading ;D_


End file.
